Mad Equestria
by Cross Guard
Summary: This story takes place after the events of the mane 6 , it begins with a Rookie Guard by the name of "Cross Blades" singing up for detective work in ponyville and geting asinged to a veterin Police officer "Dark Light" Equestria has become so in depth with its power that now everypony can use some shape or form of magic base on special talent or personalty and study


Mad Canterlot

Chapter 1:

At a Cross Roads

"**Friendship is like a Good book, it last's forever: Twilight Sparkle" **

**Cross: **Ugh!, that body stinks smells like A Dragon's breath after Eating some bad worms *Belch

Cross ran over to some bushes and threw up over the smell

**Dark: ***sigh Then maybe you shouldn't have singed up for detective duties and stayed at Canterlot with the Solders in stead of coming out to Ponyville, if you can't take it then too bad I'm under direct orders from Luna to watch you while you're here and I don't want the Chancellor on my Tail ok!

Cross walked back over to the scene.

**Cross: **Screw that man do you have any idea what hell it is there ponies are scared of all the crap that's been going on, so there moving to Canterlot for safety I tell ya the way things are going now, hard to believe years ago back when Celestia was just the monarch, not that I hate this new economy its just… things are going way down hill.

Dark light looked down at the body and nodded at the remark

A police mare walked over to Dark and handed him a Clip board

**Police Mare: **_Here you are Detective Dark light._

**Dark: **Thank you, all right lets see what the Boys at the Lab have for us … ok… uh huh… ok! I have the name it's…

**Cross/Dark:** Day shift

**Dark:** wha…what! How in the name of Equestria did you know that!?

**Cross: **my sister Hex is dating her brother… man there both not going to like this… who would do this to her she was so sweet.

Cross' Yellow cat like eyes glowed a bit, Dark light put his hoof on this shoulder and Cross put his arms down

**Dark: **Were the two of you close?

**Cross: **What! No! we just hung out a bit both our siblings are dating so we got to know each other better, man Grave and Hex….

**Dark: **Wait! What if one of them did it?

Cross shoved Dark back in anger

**Cross: **what the hell are you talking about! my sister would never do s!…

**Dark: **We can't roll out the likely hood of it being them! We'll have to question them, let me contact Captain Star to let him know where we're heading…

Dark turn on his ear piece

**Cross: **Wait we?

**Dark: **Yes we you're coming with me its your sister and her colt friend maybe you'll have better luck talking to them then me, seeing as your already acquainted

A mares voice comes on the head set

**Mare: **_Equestrian police force HQ what's up detective?_

**Dark: **This is Detective Dark Light I'm calling to talk to Captain Star is he there?….wait…. Delta? Is that you?

**Delta:**_Ya it is how did you know that? man are you unicorns are psychic too?_

**Dark:** Dee everypony can use some form of magic now days you should know that miss mane fire.

**Delta:**Bite me, _any way Cap's out right now he's in a meeting with Luna right now, top secret._

**Dark: **ok then when he gat back tell him me and Cross have got' in some leads in the murder and are going to investigate them…

**Delta: **_Cross?…Oh! is that your new partner?_

**Dark: **yes…

**Delta: **_That bad huh?_

Dark light looks over at Cross poking the body with a stick

**Dark:** lets just say I've had better one's…. still Chancellor Luna told me to watch him while he's here there's something there not telling me about him…

**Delta:** _Well if Luna told you to watch him is got' a be important…Wait! Is he a Pegasus!? With bat looking wings!? With a Dark and light blue mane and tail!?, grey coat!? cat looking eyes!?_

Dark looks over at Cross, Cross looks right back with angry look

**Dark: **How did you know?…

**Delta: **_I'll tell you later, right now I got another call from another team something about a mad pony?_

**Dark:** Another one? what's with the world today?

**Delta: **_Ya but there's something strange about this one he keep saying that he's a Human? What ever that is? And he's so broken he can't walk…_

Dark's face goes blank

**Dark: **What in Celestia's name is a Human?

**Delta: **_You tell me anyway I'm falling behind cause of you, good luck with you're case._

**Dark: **Thanks…

*Bleep…..

**Cross: **Ok can we go now I think I'm going to throw up again *belch

**Dark:** *sigh yes… we can go (something tells me it's going to be a long day….)

Cross pats Dark light on the back

**Cross: **Ah! Lighten up dude we have a case how bad can the day be from here?

**Dark:**For one I'm stuck with you…and two were going to tell your sister and her colt friend that his sister was murdered.

Cross stops

**Cross:** oh…right…

**Dark: **What ever we'll cross that bridge when we come to it…

**Cross: **Ha! I see what you did there

**Dark: **OH SHUT IT!

Cross start to hover with his wings

**Cross: **Jokes on you, I can fly *smirk

**Dark: ***face hoof, Things can not get any worse….

Cross and Dark keep troting down to the park river

**Work pony:** Oi! Lads bridge is down you'll have to go around

**Cross: ***pfft you were saying?

**Dark:**…I hate you….


End file.
